Byakuya O Anoitecer Luminoso
by dhnolis
Summary: Vê as trevas que cercam seu coração e cegam seus olhos ou vê a luz que emana de ti, iminente a tudo o que esta ao seu redor diante de um passado de amarguras ?


Bom, este é o primeiro texto que coloco aqui, mas esta longe de ser o primeiro que escrevo.

Não dou permissão para que este conto seja posto em qualquer local se não na FSS. Então, tenham criatividade :)

Boa Leitura.

**Sinopse**

Existem alguns tipos de criatura nesta terra que vagam a procura de algumas coisas. Nascidos da luz mais intensa com as intenções mais nobres, entretanto, quando depararam-se com uma raça inferior chamada de humanos, as criaturas da luz dividiram-se em dois grandes grupos. O grupo que seguira os humanos a terra, a fim de viver como eles e o grupo que permanecerá nas alturas, pois conheciam seu lugar.

Diante dos milênios ganharam nomes diferenciados, tal como tiveram suas descrições feitas de diferentes modos.

Mas não importa por qual criatura foram descritos e quais os nomes que foram atribuídos a sua reputação. Em seu mundo, seriam para sempre conhecidos como Byakuyas.

**Introdução**

Passou pela sala e subiu as escadas para o quarto correndo. Queria tanto ver seu noivo e ouvir algumas palavras de consolo.

Antes mesmo de chegar ao ultimo degrau da escadaria, viu-se aos prantos, seus óculos estavam começando a terem as lentes embaçadas. Respirou fundo e entrou em seu quarto. Estava intacto como havia deixado naquela manhã. A porta dupla de vidro para a sacada estava aberta, deixando uma brisa leve adentrar o quarto, no chão, próximo a porta da suíte havia o paletó de seu noivo, azul escuro, sabia que ele deveria estar dentro da banheira aquela altura da noite, com seu corpo bem estruturado em baixo da água quente. Caminhou para seu banheiro entrando sem bater na porta ou avisar de sua chegada, mas antes mesmo dela pisar no piso de ladrilhos do banheiro, Suigetsu já notara sua presença ali.

- Boa noite. – Ele desejou, movimentando sua cabeça em direção a porta.

Karin entrou cabisbaixa, limpando seu rosto e tentando livrar-se das lágrimas que haviam trilhado caminhos por sua face. Ergueu seus olhos na direção de onde ouvira a voz de seu noivo, constatando que ela estava certa: Ele estava realmente dentro da banheira, relaxando com a água quente.

- O que houve ? – Perguntou, com sua voz estridente. Não gostava de ver Karin daquela maneira.

Qualquer outro humano comum notaria somente o quando Karin estava abatida, mas um Byakuya como ele, um byakuya caído à terra, podia ver que havia algo a mais. Podia ver faíscas de luzes fosforescentes saindo do corpo da ruiva.

- Com quem você esteve ?!

Ela engoliu em seco. Seu coração apertou, fazendo o ar faltar aos seus pulmões. Conhecera Suigetsu a duas primaveras passadas e, de imediato, se apaixonara por ele. Foram morar juntos depois de algumas semanas, como namorados. O tempo passou, fortalecendo os laços entre os dois e os transformando em noivos.

- ...Atropelei um homem... – Anunciou finalmente.

Suigetsu quase riu. Haviam poucos de sua espécie, poucos os que sobreviveram a luta que ambos os lados travaram por milhares de anos para tentar conquistar aquela raça tão baixa chamada 'Ser Humano'. Byakuya's que lutaram contra todos os outros tipos de criaturas, de vampiros a lobisomens, as mesmas criaturas que um dia devastaram a terra, aniquilando os outros dois tipos de raça que possuíam suas raízes neste local. E então, quando pensaram que todas as outras raças que traziam maldade e ferocidade ao mundo haviam sido aniquiladas, alguns se revoltaram, invejando os humanos e a sua maneira de viver. Todos estavam sempre tão... Despreocupados. Desperdiçavam suas existências com coisas que encurtavam ainda mais suas miseráveis vidinhas.

Então, a raça de byakuyas dividiu-se em duas partes, duas espécies de Byakuya's, os caídos e os soberanos, conhecidos como espíritos elementáres. Espíritos que vagam na terra, trazendo destruição e pânico a este mundo.

Com o passar dos anos, os byakuya's caídos cobiçaram ainda mais o meio de vida dos humanos, então, encarnaram em seus corpos, tomando o lugar daqueles que não possuíam esperanças e devorando suas almas solitárias com um único propósito: Poder sentir o prazer. O prazer proveniente de um toque, de um alimento, de uma bebida, de uma mulher.

Mas transformar-se em um humano requeria um preço. Seu poder antes absoluto agora se tornava limitado, e por culpa de seu corpo físico, tinham uma vida limitada, assim como a de qualquer outro ser na terra. Para recuperar seus poderes precisavam da ajuda de um humano puro, sem um histórico na família de demônios. E esse era o único motivo por Suigetsu ter se aproximado de Karin.

Era cômico saber que, de todos os seres humanos que haviam na face da terra e do numero de byakuya's restantes, insignificante, Karin atropelou justamente um de sua família. Mas não um qualquer. Um soberano, vulgarmente conhecido como anjo. Um ser mais raro ainda. Ele poderia rir e acabar-se em risadas, mas não seria algo bom a fazer com ela ali presente. Irritar-se-ia e não seria algo bom.

- Foi horrível... – Karin começou, desesperando mais uma vez.

- Ele morreu ? – Perguntou friamente Suigetsu.

A ruiva ficou indignada com a pergunta.

- Quantas pessoas você já atropelou em sua vida ?! – Ela quase gritou de ódio. Estava realmente alterada com a indiferença de seu noivo para com seus sentimentos.

O jovem gostaria de ter-lhe respondido que fora responsável por muitos atropelamentos, de fato. Seus poderes eram limitados, mas não nulos. Assim como também o culpado por muitas mortes. Mas em relação a sua função na terra, não era do interesse de Karin, pelo menos por hora. Ele iria revelar, sem duvidas, no próximo dia trinta e um de outubro, a meia noite, quando invocaria todos os espíritos sombrios na terra e ofereceria Karin para que seus poderes fossem restaurados.

Em silencio, a ruiva decidiu se pronunciar e acabar com a briga, precisava conversar com alguém e tentar colocar seus sentimentos para fora de seu peito, mesmo tendo a certeza de que Suigetsu jamais a compreenderia.

- Ele não morreu...Mas se machucou. Acho que devo procurá-lo e levá-lo a um médico.

- Bobagem... Ele deve estar bem.

- Acha mesmo ?

O homem direcionou apenas um olhar a Karin, fora o suficiente para fazer com que a ruiva ficasse em silencio outra vez.

- Karin, venha cá... Estou com saudades de você.

- Suigetsu pelo amor de deus ! Eu não estou com animo para nada agora...

- Ah, o que é isso ?! Venha cá. Não vai deixar um idiota estragar nossa noite, não é ?

Colocou-se em pé, seus pés ficaram imersos na água quente, entretanto, o restante de seu corpo ficou descoberto. A água escorreu pelo mesmo, deixando-o lustroso a luz da lâmpada tripla do banheiro acesa. O tronco bem definido e as pernas grosas não fariam Karin desistir de sua posição. Não estava com vontade de fazer nada aquela noite. Nem mesmo o rosto inocente daquele rapaz de vinte e quatro anos faria com que ela mudasse de idéia.

Depois de pedir mais uma vez, seus olhos lilás antes bondosos tomaram um brilho diferente, seus dentes pontiagudos ficaram cerrados, como se estivesse com ódio ou então, encarando um inimigo de longa data.

- Venha cá ! – Desta vez, ele ordenou, não pediu. Sua voz saiu mais gutural e, por alguma razão, Karin não conseguiu resistir a ela. Caminhou em sua direção despindo-se de sua blusa roxa e deixando que a mesma caísse no chão. Continuava sem vontade alguma, e tinha a certeza de que não a teria diante de qualquer toque ou palavra de Suigetsu, mas mesmo assim, ela agora estava ali: Em pé dentro da banheira com ele. – Boa menina.

**Capitulo Unico**

Tudo começou a cerca de uma semana atrás, no dia vinte e seis de outubro. Karin estava decidida em fazer um jantar especial para seu noivo que chegaria dali a alguns minutos, entretanto, não havia mais tempo para tal façanha deliciosa. Por isso optou em sair de casa com seu carro vermelho quase nunca usado para comprar algo no mercado.

Quando olhou para seu carro vermelho e lustroso dentro da garagem, perguntou-se mentalmente porque diabos comprara aquela banheira. Fazia tanto tempo que não o dirigia que não se lembrava mais como trocar a marcha de maneira certa, de modo que, levou alguns instantes parada na garagem de casa para descobrir como se dava a ré.

Quando saiu de casa rumo ao mercado a cerca de quatro quarteirões sentiu o frio da geada daquela noite percorrer sua espinha. Mesmo que ainda fosse outono o frio se anunciava mais cedo, tendo uma entrada triunfal semanas antes do inverno propriamente dito. Ligou o radio do carro deixando o som da única radio ao alcance invadir o veiculo por dentro, era uma musica antiga e extremamente melosa, algo que a ruiva costumava ouvir a anos atrás, junto de seus pais, quando ainda podia-se considerar uma pessoa feliz.

Desviou seus olhos para o porta-luvas do carro, queria ouvir um pouco de musica mais apropriada, talvez um pouco de ópera ou até mesmo algo mais pesado para acalmar os nervos. Fora uma questão de segundos, nada mais e nada menos. Quando ergueu seus olhos para a rua novamente foi por culpa do solavanco que fizera seu coração disparar. Agora o vidro de seu carro antes intacto havia ganhado uma coloração avermelhadas e algumas rachaduras.

Saiu do carro quase que imediatamente, deixando seus olhos vermelhos e desesperados percorrerem o chão até o corpo ensangüentado que estava caído a alguns metros diante do carro vermelho. Sentiu-se nauseada quando notara o que havia feito: atropelara aquele homem.

- Oh meu deus !

Caminhou rapidamente para próximo dele, ajoelhando-se no asfalto junto das folhas vermelho amareladas que estavam por toda a cidade, mesmo que, pelo escuro da noite fosse difícil enxergá-las. O farol ainda ligado de seu carro era toda a iluminação que possuía.

- Moço ?!

Ela o observou sem saber o que fazer, notando somente agora que não havia ninguém na rua para poder ajudá-la, e, as casas ali próximas possuíam suas luzes apagadas.

- Oh meu deus... Por favor, não deixe este homem morrer...

O homem estava estirado, seu casaco moletom branco com as letras GAP em azul marinho agora estava sujo com seu próprio sangue. Seus cabelos, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo atrás da cabeça, estavam perfeitamente bagunçados, tal como sua franja caída por seus olhos entreabertos. Seu rosto – comprido e fino – também estava banhado com seu sangue, com um grande hematoma roxo em seu queixo.

Seus olhos negros passaram do lado esquerdo para o lado direito, estava consciente e ouvira quando a mulher ruiva o chamou, mas não conseguia responder coisa alguma, abriu a boca e tentou se pronunciar, pedir por socorro, mas todo o som que conseguiu emitir fora um gemido de dor e lamurias incoerentes.

A dor fez seus olhos se fecharem aos poucos, cada vez mais, ele não desejava aquilo, podia sentir a vida sendo retirada de seu interior sem a sua permissão. Não queria morrer daquela maneira. Não queria... Havia tantas coisas que ainda não fizera, que não conhecera e agora, estava deitado naquele asfalto, sentindo-se cada vez mais fraco e com cada vez mais frio, seu corpo tomado pela dor, seus pensamentos tomados pela morte. Podia ouvir claramente seu nome sendo chamado por uma voz nada humana.

Tudo cessou quando sua visão iluminou-se de tal maneira que poderia cegá-lo. Vira uma pessoa surgindo da luz, como um vulto, algo realmente poderoso que aqueceu seu corpo por inteiro. O ser a sua frente não tinha os pés presos no chão, a criatura flutuava, deslizava pelo mar de brancura até que finalmente parou diante dele e começou a tomar forma.

A luz diminuiu e tudo ficara cinza, dando alivio aos olhos daquele pobre jovem machucado. Quando fitou a criatura com mais atenção, notou que ela começou a se parecer consigo até que não houve mais diferença alguma entre o original e a copia, sorrindo, a copia ergueu sua mão, analisando os dedos compridos que ganhara, acenou para o original e a luz que antes brilhara tão intensa voltara.

- Meu deus... Moço, por favor acorde !

Aos poucos o homem fora abrindo seus olhos, sua visão demorou segundos para focalizar o asfalto no chão e os joelhos da ruiva a sua frente, mas focalizaram. Ele ergue a cabeça e em seguida seu tronco, ficando sentado no chão.

- Graças a deus, que susto ! Você esta bem ? Vou chamar uma ambulância !

- Não... Não precisa. – O homem balbuciou com dificuldades, a dor que vinha de seu ferimento no queixo o incomodava. – Estou bem.

- Então vou levar você ao hospital...

- Eu estou bem. – Garantiu o homem. – Pode me ajudar a levantar ?

A ruiva estranhou e não se convenceu, mas se aquele homem moreno não queria sua ajuda, não adiantava insistir, levantou-se primeiro e estendeu ambas as mãos, ele as agarrou com as suas próprias, ficando daquela maneira por alguns segundos, depois impulsionou seus pés e colocou-se de pé.

- Tem certeza de que esta tudo bem ?

- Certeza absoluta.

- ...Não quer nem uma carona ou... Não sei, para onde estava indo ? – Ela suspirou, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Seu corpo entendera agora que quase matara aquele homem. – Ah meu deus... Eu tenho que te levar para um hospital... Olha quanto sangue.

- Karin... Acalme-se.

Ela se quer reparou que, não havia dito seu nome a ele. Como então aquele moreno poderia saber ?

- Vá para casa e descanse. Eu estou bem, sério.

- Mesmo ?!

- Não sei mentir. Agora vá.

Deu as costas para o moreno, caminhando de volta para seu carro vermelho, mas antes mesmo de se sentar ao banco do motorista, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou sua cabeça para encarar aquele homem moreno mais uma vez.

- Tome cuidado com ele.

- Com quem ?

- ...Suigetsu...

As palavras dele cortaram sua alma, como raios aquele homem podia saber o nome de seu noivo ? Sentou-se no banco de seu carro, fixando seus olhos no volante. O homem fechou sua porta.

- Boa noite. – Desejou, de seus lábios desceu uma gota de sangue, e ao mesmo tempo, formou-se um sorriso.

Ela não se sentiu bem em deixá-lo, mas suas ultimas palavras a deixaram mais calma. Voltou para casa com os olhos grudados nas ruas, apavorada. Guardou seu carro vermelho na garagem, o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído e então adentrou sua casa, um sobrado de paredes pintadas em branco e com janelas de bordas em madeira.

Acordou em sua cama de casal naquela manhã, havia se passado alguns dias dês do acontecido com o homem, mas os dias eram tão longos e desprezíveis que mais pareciam ter sido meses. Estava perturbada, a ponto de um colapso. Pensou seriamente em ficar em sua cama, deliciando-se com o frio da manhã em baixo de cobertas fofas, pois tinha consciência do que aconteceria logo mais a noite: Ele apareceria a sua porta, entraria em sua vida e ofereceria a agulha fina que retiraria a alma de seu amado.

Ao fechar seus olhos vermelhos pode ver claramente à cena dos últimos dias em sua cabeça:

Os lençóis bagunçados e o cheiro de Suigetsu estavam impregnados em todo seu corpo. Sentou-se notando que seu corpo estava completamente nu e lembrou vagamente do que havia feito com seu noivo na noite passada. Se sentia tão mal com aquilo. Como podia fazer sexo com seu noivo sendo que havia atropelado um homem ?

- Preciso de um banho... E dos meus óculos... Onde será que eles estão ? – Reclamou, colocando-se de pé e sentindo o baque do frio contra seu corpo morno.

Avistou um bilhete com a letra de Suigetsu na cabeceira de cama ao lado que pertencia a ele. A ruiva voltou para a cama, cobrindo-se com os lençóis e agarrando o bilhete.

" Fui trabalhar. Volto para almoçar."

- É, é... Também amo você, Sui. – Brincou, colocando o bilhete de volta ao seu lugar e levantando-se outra vez, mas agora, com as cobertas envoltas em seu corpo.

Caminhou até a porta envidraçada aberta, mantendo seus olhos no céu azul escuro e nos clarões por entre as nuvens pesadas, não os desviaria para o jardim dos fundos se não tivesse ouvido um ruído vindo do meio dos canteiros de lírios brancos. Curiosa, saiu para a varanda, não se importando com o fato de estar completamente nua e da chuva molhar sua pele. Tentou enxergar o que estava em seu jardim. Seu queixo caiu quando focalizou a pessoa que acabara de arrancar uma de suas flores gigantescas de pétalas brancas com uma leve coloração amarelada no centro.

Alto, magricela, cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Ah meu deus... Esta brincando comigo ?!

O homem lá em baixo percebeu que estava sendo observado, de modo que levantou a cabeça em direção de onde Karin estava e sorriu.

- Bom dia.

Paralisada ela não soube o que responder. O que maldições aquele homem estava fazendo ali ?! Pensou em berrar a plenos pulmões com o moreno e mandá-lo sair de sua casa, mas não achou algo prudente a se fazer. Os vizinhos poderiam ouvir, sair de suas casas e encontrá-la naquele estado lamentável.

- HEY ! VOCÊ !

O moreno direcionou sua total atenção a ela.

- NÃO SAIA DAÍ... VOU DESCER !

Saltou para dentro de seu quarto e correu em direção à porta, seu coração estava disparado, recuou quando se lembrou que estava enrolada em suas cobertas. Vestiu algo mais apropriado, um robê vermelho de pétalas desenhadas em prata, e então, pode descer. Passou para a sala e depois pela sala de jantar, até sair de casa em direção ao jardim dos fundos. Aproximou-se então, deixando a chuva bater contra seu rosto, lavando sua alma. Mesmo sem os óculos pode focalizar o homem com perfeição, ele estava realmente lá, não era um truque de sua mente. Que pena, pois ela desejava do fundo do seu coração que fosse. Ele não estava mais machucado, não havia se quer um arranham em seu rosto extremamente pálido, estava perfeito. A não ser duas marcas, uma em baixo de cada olho, não eram fundas, assim como também não eram cicatrizes, pareciam mais olheiras aos olhos de Karin.

Ele a encarou também, da mesma maneira como ela o encarava. Era diferente encarar um ser humano quando se era um espírito e quando se era de carne e osso. Podia quase sentir a respiração quente de Karin bater contra seu rosto gelado e molhado. Podia sentir seu perfume, tal como sentia o perfume daquele canteiro de lírios onde se encontrava agora e o perfume da chuva. Era diferente do que ele havia imaginado em sua mente.

Observava Karin há muito tempo, mas agora, tudo era diferente. Entendia porquê de demônios assumirem o corpo de humanos, o porquê de insistirem em viver como eles e com eles. Para uma raça tão simples e inferior fazer o que faziam transformava sua existência patética em algo valoroso.

- Como você esta hoje, Karin ?

Ela ia responder, sua resposta estava na ponta de sua língua, entretanto, notara desta vez que ele usara o seu nome. Mas como poderia ? Não citara seu nome na noite anterior, quando o atropelou sem querer, e muito menos naquele momento de encontro repentino.

- Como sabe meu nome ?! Como entrou aqui ?

- Vejo seu nome em você, minha cara...

Ela ignorou o quanto aquelas palavras haviam sido sombrias e misteriosas, pois afinal de contas, ele era uma pessoa sombria e misteriosa. O homem que observava parecia uma criança sorridente. Seus lábios torcidos em algo divertido e os olhos extremamente bondosos afastavam qualquer pensamento macabro. O moreno fitou o lírio que estava em suas mãos, deslumbrado com sua beleza e com as gotículas de água que a chuva deixara para trás nas margens das pétalas do lírio, levou-o para próximo o rosto e deixou que a flor acariciasse sua pele.

- Só posso estar sonhando... – Subestimou a ruiva, chacoalhando sua cabeça e deixando seus cabelos vermelhos como o sangue esvoaçarem na forte brisa que fez seu rosto congelar-se.

- Itachi, muito prazer. – Amavelmente o moreno deixou à prazerosa caricia da flor e estendeu uma de suas mãos em direção a ruiva, agarrando a mão pequenina dela, antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ou pensar. Levou-a para próximo dos lábios e a beijou docemente. – É assim que vocês fazem, não é ? – Ele limpou a garganta e voltou a sorrir. – Entrei pela porta da frente, como todos, oras. Você tem um lindo jardim, sua mãe fica orgulhosa de ver como você cuida bem deste lugar.

- Minha mãe esta morta. Aliais, como sabe qualquer coisa da minha mãe ? Quem diabos é você ?!

A ultima pergunta saiu em um tom tão amargo e doentio por respostas que fez Itachi desviar seus olhos negros do campo de visão onde Karin estava e focalizar novamente os lírios.

- Vim aqui para avisá-la de algo, já lhe disse sobre isso. – Começou o moreno, sem se quer olhá-la. Ele podia sentir a presença dela ali, podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração disparado, por medo ou curiosidade, não importava. Ela estava, definitivamente, prestando muita atenção. – Sabe, eu diria que Suigetsu não é boa companhia para alguém como você.

- O que quer dizer ? Como conhece meu noivo ?! Pelo amor de deus ! Pare com isso ! Esta me assustando ! Como sabe onde eu moro ?!

A ruiva passara de curiosa para assustada, aquele estranho, que havia atropelado, sabia demais. Estava certa de que, seja qual fosse à explicação que ele daria – ou não daria – a culpa era totalmente de Suigetsu. Provavelmente havia arranjado alguma briga no trabalho e agora, aquele maluco psicopata estava ali, para embebedá-la com álcool, matá-la com uma faca de cozinha e depois, o estranho incendiaria seu corpo.

- Nos conhecemos há muito tempo atrás. E garanto-lhe: Ele não é boa companhia para alguém como você.

Suas palavras não faziam sentido algum, sem pensar duas vezes, ela virou-se, oferecendo suas costas para aquele estranho e correu para a proteção de sua casa. Ficar na chuva conversando com aquele maluco não era algo muito bom a se fazer.

Abandonado, o estranho se sentiu rejeitado, á seguiu com passos calmos, trilhando o mesmo caminho que ela, enquanto continuava a passar as pétalas da flor em suas bochechas. Aquela sensação o agradara muito.

Entretanto, fora lerdo, quando finalmente aproximou-se da casa, constatou que a ruiva o trancara para fora, passando a chave nas portas de vidro. Ele não pode fazer nada, se não observar, enquanto a ruiva aos prantos falava com alguém ao telefone. O homem podia ouvir sua voz perfeitamente, mesmo com o grosso vidro que estava entre os dois, ele esperou Karin desistir da idéia estúpida, visto que a ruiva não o faria, o moreno simplesmente estralou os dedos. Fora o suficiente para fazer as lâmpadas do lustre de cristal antigo estourarem, enchendo a sala de jantar com cacos de vidro, assustada, ela encolheu-se, cobrindo sua cabeleira vermelha com ambas as mãos.

Suas lágrimas haviam cessado deixando o pavor em seu rosto mais claro do que nunca.

Lembrou-se do telefone sem fio, poderia pedir mais uma vez por socorro, mas quando o encostou a sua orelha não ouviu mais nada. A linha havia sido cortada.

Ouviu algumas batidas frágeis e secas, não demorou a constatar que era ele, batendo no vidro, com um sorriso mais do que somente doce em seus lábios finos. Não abriria aquela porta, de maneira alguma. Novamente, ele esperou por uma reação que a ruiva jamais cogitaria realizar, por isso, abriu a porta de vidro por si próprio, balançando a mão da esquerda para a direita, fez com que a fechadura se abrisse misteriosamente e a porta se move-se somente o suficiente para o corpo do moreno passar.

- Te assustei ? – Perguntou depois de ter ambos os pés dentro da casa. Ele novamente mexeu sua mão em uma linha horizontal, entretanto, agora da direita para a esquerda, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de si. – Perdão, não foi minha intenção. Vim aqui somente para preveni-la.

- Saia da minha casa ! – Ela gritou. Aquele maldito homem não a faria mal, ela não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

Desligou-se da ruiva, voltando a fitar a flor, antes tão delicada, agora possuía suas pétalas finas, quase transparentes, mas ainda continuava bela. Voltou a olhar a ruiva, oferecendo a ela a flor, não via mais graça naquele pequeno objeto tão simples, não agora que podia explorar todos os objetos dentro daquela casa. Infelizmente, o moreno teve de desistir, ouvindo a voz da razão: Mataria Karin do coração se continuasse com aquilo e, ter que encarar aquele que chegaria dali a alguns minutos não era uma boa idéia.

Despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça simplório, desaparecendo do campo de visão da ruiva. Passou da sala de jantar para a sala de estar, saindo porta a fora. Karin permaneceu imóvel. Seu medo não permitia que ela se movesse. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo ficara daquela maneira, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto apavorado... Os cacos de vidro no chão. Recobrou a razão quando ouviu novamente passos, seria ele outra vez ? Quando Suigetsu apareceu na sala de jantar ela sentiu o desejo de voltar a chorar, mas desta vez, de alegria em vê-lo.

Seu noivo a aninhou em seus braços, ele podia sentir seu coração bater a mil por hora, recitou algumas palavras próximo ao ouvido da ruiva e, quase imediatamente, seu corpo relaxou.

Acordara horas depois em sua cama, com seu precioso ao lado. Lembrava-se de tudo, incluindo a maneira gentil como Suigetsu havia acalmado seus nervos. Ele afagou seus cabelos vermelhos com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Era um demônio, mas aquela mulher o fizera sentir o que jamais imaginara ser possível.

- Descanse... – Pediu, gentilmente.

No dia seguinte, Suigetsu retirou-se para o trabalho, certificando-se, antes de partir, que Karin estava salva. Revistou sua casa e nada encontrara, talvez, não tivesse sido o byakuya que atacara sua residência, talvez fosse algo que Karin havia imaginado por sentir-se culpada demais. As fitas fosflorescentes que emanavam de seu corpo ainda eram visíveis aos olhos de Suigetu, entretanto, ele não poderia saber se aquelas fitas pertenciam ao Byakuya que Karin atropelara ou ao estranho que a ruiva jurava ter invadido sua casa. Quando se deu por satisfeito, saiu, trancando a porta e indo para seu trabalho.

Não demorou para o moreno aparecer novamente. Adentrou a casa pela porta da frente, abrindo a tranca com somente um movimento de dedos. Com cuidado, ele subiu as escadas até o quarto, observando em silencio todas as coisas pelas quais passou.

- Karin ? – Ele a chamou, adentrando o quarto de casal e fitando o corpo que estava adormecido sobre a cama.

A ruiva abriu os olhos, assustada, saltou da cama em segundos para poder olhar o rosto daquele que a fizera ter tantos pesadelos na noite passada.

- Suigetsu ! – Berrou a ruiva, mais de uma vez, clamando pelo nome do amado. Entretanto, sua voz não saiu, estava silenciada.

- Calma, calma... Vim aqui só para conversar. – Garantiu. – Escute, desculpe... Te assustei ontem, não foi ?

Ela se calou, somente seu olhos tiveram a chance de expressar seu descontentamento: Com lágrimas.

- Venho te observando há um tempo. E por isso eu estou aqui.

- O que quer dizer ? Eu sou uma mulher comprometida... Você vai encontrar alguém que pode retribuir seus sentimentos, mas, por favor, vá embora...

- Não estou falando neste sentido. – Itachi fez uma careta. – Tenho um afeto especial por você e não quero que mau algum aconteça... Como aconteceu com sua mãe.

- O que quer dizer ?

- O homem que você chama de noivo foi o responsável pelo acidente de sua mãe...

- O que ?!

- Escute, por favor. Seu noivo é um byakuya e ele trama contra sua vida.

- Como assim ?

- Quando um Byakuya decai e vem a terra, como ele, perde partes de seu poder... Mas, se no dia trinta e um de outubro, em uma noite de lua cheia, como será a deste ano, um demônio oferecer uma puro sangue, como você é, poderá recuperar seus poderes. Seu 'noivo', minha cara... Só esta com você porque pretende oferecê-la a este ritual: Ele ira entregar sua alma para obter plenitude.

Karin parecia desconcertada com a noticia. Seus olhos tinham bolsas roxas em baixo dos mesmos. Precisava descansar, mas não conseguia. Itachi afagou seus cabelos até que a feição da ruiva estivesse a beira de um sorriso indesejado por ela.

- Falta pouco, querida... Muito pouco. Eu não quero que ele faça nada com você, me entende ? Preciso que acredite em mim. Pode fazer isso, não pode ?

- Não há como acreditar em você... Eu conheço muito bem ele. – Choramingou Karin.

- Preste mais atenção então. Suigetsu é um demônio, e demônios não tem sentimentos... Mas se quer uma prova, procure em suas lembranças, demônios não conseguem chorar, mesmo estando no corpo de humanos, assim como também não sangram com facilidade, mas quando acontece, note seus machucados: Eles se curaram cinco vezes mais rápido do que um humano.

Ela revirou sua mente. Suigetsu não ficara doente se quer uma vez nos ultimos dois anos, nem mesmo uma gripe.

- Eu machuquei você ! – Acusou a ruiva, querendo sair daquela encruzilhada. A cada palavra de Itachi seus pensamentos se tornavam mais confusos.

- Claro. Passou com o carro por cima do meu corpo !

Ele suspirou.

- Eu ainda era humano antes de você me atropelar... Assumi o corpo quando a vi descer do carro. Aquele demônio fez o mesmo com a alma que o corpo de Suigetsu possuía... Ele a mantêm presa, confinada, para que possa viver.

Itachi fora simplesmente embora, desta vez, deixando para trás, uma Karin muito mais calma. No dia seguinte, ele voltou, como ela já podia imaginar, desta vez, a surpreendeu na cozinha, enquanto mordiscava um pedaço de pão com passadelas de manteiga. Fitou seu rosto arredondado com atenção, admirando as duas maças avermelhadas que eram suas bochechas.

Seus olhos amendoados encontraram-se com os olhos da ruiva.

- Parece que dormiu melhor. – Cantarolou. – Estou certo ?

- Sim, dormi... O que veio fazer aqui ?

A ruiva devorou o pão em questão de segundos.

- Conversar... Sabe, ainda não te falei o motivo por eu ter vindo.

- Me prevenir, não é ?

- Não exatamente... Suigetsu causa muita desordem para este mundo, minha querida. Muitos já morreram por suas brincadeiras. Deveria saber disto, sua mãe foi uma delas. Eu vim aqui para matá-lo.

- O que ?! Não havia me dito isso ! Você não pode... Ele...

- Ele não teve piedade quando matou o sangue do seu sangue. Carne da sua carne. Nem qualquer outro.

Karin segurou-se para não chorar de ódio. Era a única coisa que estava quase dominando seu ser. Sua mãe... Sua adorada mãe só estava morta por culpa daquele demônio !

- Entretanto, eu não posso fazer isto. Ele é um ser muito desconfiado. Saberia o que eu sou quando eu me aproximasse. Byakuyas podem se reconhecer... Mas, ele confia em você... Deve matá-lo, Karin ! – Itachi ignorou a expressão de pânico que tomara a feição da ruiva. – Mate-o ! Para poder salvar os humanos deste mundo ! Para poder vingar as almas que partiram para o alem por culpa dele ! Mate-o... !

- Não ! Não posso matar um homem, Itachi... Você esta ficando louco !

- Não precisa matar o corpo. Expulse o demônio e eu banirei sua alma para as trevas, eternamente.

Ela direcionou um olhar insistente para o chão, seus olhos movimentaram-se para cima, demonstravam sua indecisão. Ela o amava. Independente do que aquela criatura fosse, ela o amava.

- Faça isso amanhã. – Sugeriu Itachi. – Eu voltarei amanhã mais tarde, esta bem ? Para uma conversa com ele... Quando Suigetsu estiver distraído, crave algo em seu coração.

Caminhou até o banheiro, pensativa. Não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Seu interior tremia, não por medo, mas porque estava começando a acreditar em suas palavras contra seu noivo. De tal modo que, quando Itachi ofereceu a arma perfeita para expulsar um demônio do corpo de um humano – um espeto metálico com pontas afiadas que não passava de uma agulha de costura – ela não hesitou em aceitar. Prometendo que pensaria com cuidado.

- Não, não... Karin... Ele é o Sui ! – Rosnou a ruiva, fitando, de longe, seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

Podia lembrar-se de todos os momentos com Suigetsu com perfeição. Seu primeiro beijo com o jovem, a primeira caricia, a primeira noite que passaram juntos – uma hora depois de terem se conhecido.

Manteve sua atenção no espelho, mirando seu reflexo, já tinha sua decisão tomada e nada, nem ninguém, poderia mudá-la, não se atreveria em tocar em um fio de cabelo de seu amado.

Eram nove e meia da noite, em breve o mês de outubro deixar-se-ia passar e o mês de novembro entraria em vigor, junto com uma nova vida. Suigetsu chegara do trabalho a pouco mais de vinte minutos, e, sem perder tempo, a ruiva o agarrara, prendendo o corpo musculoso contra o sofá e contra o seu, frágil e pequenino.

Afogou-se nos braços de seu amado, como uma maneira de pedir desculpas em silencio. Ali fez suas mais ternas juras de amor enquanto sentia o calor do corpo daquele homem que a abraçava. Não poderia ser um demônio. Um demônio não poderia tocá-la, ou senti-la da maneira como Suigetsu faria. Um demônio não existe, tal como Itachi que não passava de mera ilusão de sua cabeça.

- Não esta com sono ? – Ela perguntou, manhosa, enquanto esfregava sua fronte no peitoral largo do amado.

- Nem um pouco. – Revelou Suigetsu sentindo-se confortável com aquela caricia. Adorava quando não tinha que correr atrás de Karin.

Contente com a resposta, Karin deixou o peso de seu tronco sobre Suigetsu, também não sentia se quer um pingo de sono para lhe tirar a calma e paz que estava desfrutando naquele momento. Até que a campainha tocou.

Merda. Não poderia ser Itachi, poderia ?

Com facilidade, Suigetsu empurrou o corpo de sua amada para o lado, ela tentou impedi-lo, mas não obteve resultados positivos: Ele era muito ágil.

- Quem será, quem será ? – Brincou, caminhando pela sala de estar até a porta da frente. Seus pés arrastaram-se no chão de madeira escuro. Abriu a porta com um sorriso torto nos lábios, deparando-se com aquilo que não desejava ter encontrado: Um de sua raça. Um de sua espécie. Que emitia raios brilhantes com cores intensas, assim como ele próprio já havia sido quando a guerra entre seu povo não havia começado. – Você ?! O que faz aqui ?!

- Sabe... Suigetsu é um nome bem estúpido, não acha ? – Indagou Itachi, adentrando a casa e passando por aquele que também fora feito da luz. – Boa noite, Karin... Pensou naquilo que conversamos ?

Suigetsu estava tomado pelo ódio. Sua noiva havia conversado com aquele homem em segredo ? Então era este o motivo por ela ter as faixas brilhantes que envolviam seu corpo. Seus olhos, antes de um lilás terno, tomaram uma coloração diferente: Um verde água profundo sem o ponto central que os humanos chamavam de pupila. Virou-se transbordando ódio na direção de Itachi, estendendo ao moreno um de seus braços.

A destruição fora iminente. O piso completamente destruído, fazendo alguns pedaços de madeira que se desprenderam saltarem até a altura da cintura de Itachi. O moreno apenas sorriu com seu jeito confiante, seu corpo não sofrera nada, se quer ele se mexera. Diferente de Karin, que caiu ao chão apavorada.

- Como você é cordial, meu velho amigo.- Brincou Itachi, fechando seus olhos e deixando que seu sorriso desaparecesse. – Eu só vim dar um 'Alo'.

As palavras do anjo deixaram Suigetsu muito mais nervoso. Não ficou surpreso quando Itachi abriu os olhos, revelando agora um par de olhos vermelhos com três virgulas voltadas a pupila pequenina.

- Fora da minha casa ! – Ordenou enfurecido. Sua voz não era aquela bondosa e grave que Karin conhecia. Era gutural, quase deformada.

- A casa não é sua... É dela. – Respondeu Itachi, movimentando sua cabeça em direção a Karin. Ele observava o demônio a sua frente com muita atenção. – Viu, minha querida ? É como eu lhe disse...

- Suigetsu ! O que esta acontecendo ? – Karin implorou por respostas, mesmo que, seu interior ordenava desesperadamente para que ela não abrisse sua boca.

- Karin suba... Isso acabara em breve.

- NÃO ! O que esta acontecendo, Suigetsu ?!

- Mandei você subir, humana !

Aquele que a ruiva chamara de noivo direcionou sua mão, ainda estendida, para ela. Uma rajada de ventos fortes a jogou para trás, arrastando seu corpo para o fundo da sala de estar. Quando ela pode fita-lo, entendeu perfeitamente tudo o que havia acontecido: Itachi estava certo, de fato. E aquele que possuía seu coração era um ser nascido da luz, entretanto, decaído para as trevas deste mundo.

A ruiva apalpou o bolso de seu casaco, a agulha estava ali, pronta para ser usada... Clamando para ser cravada no peito de Suigetsu.

- O que veio fazer aqui ?!

- Tentar salvar a sua namorada... Mas infelizmente, ela deve amar você demais... Pois não quis matá-lo.

Itachi direcionou um olhar de desgosto para Karin.

- Creio que ela não se importa por você ser uma das criaturas mais terríveis deste mundo.

Fora a vez de Suigetsu olhar para ela. Dentre todos os humanos na face da terra, ela era diferente, especial. Por diversas vezes ele cogitou a possibilidade de contar a ela toda a verdade, mas não pode. Era medo aquilo que sentia ? Medo por vê-la abandoná-lo.

- Sui... – Chamou a voz da amada. Tão doce.... – Eu amo você, mas do que tudo... Não me importa o motivo disto tudo !

A sensação ruim que antes havia se apossado do demônio diminuirá gradualmente, até desaparecer... Ela o amava, afinal de contas ! E nada poderia ser mais forte do que o amor.

A ruiva deu um passo na direção do noivo, com as mãos dentro de seu casaco lilás. Outro passo e seus cabelos vermelhos mexeram-se por culpa de seu movimento. Outro passo, que fez Itachi sentir náuseas com tudo aquilo. Outro passo, faltava pouco, agora. Um único olhar pela lente de seus óculos fez com que Itachi entendesse todo o plano. Em silencio ela clamava pela ajuda do moreno. Precisava matar aquele demônio e livrar a terra de um desgosto. Somente ela poderia. Outro passo e finalmente, estava frente a frente com ele. O jovem abaixou sua mão, ela retirou as mãos de dentro dos bolsos, abraçando-o com seus braços.

Afastou-se cerca de centímetros, espaço suficiente para realizar aquilo que fora fazer ali: Cravou agulha que segurava em sua mão direita sem remorsos no tórax de Suigetsu.

Um corpo caiu ao chão. O sangue respingou pelos tapetes brancos. Os olhos perderam o brilho rapidamente. A vida já não habitava mais aquele corpo.

- ...Não... – Balbuciou Suigetsu sem forças alguma.

A agulha rolou pelo piso de madeira, estava tão suja quanto o corpo morto naquela sala em si.

O demônio fitou Itachi com desgosto. Porque ?! Porque ele fizera aquilo ? Não ! Amaldiçoou o dia em que aquele ser formou-se.

- ...Karin...

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo morto no chão. O corpo de sua amada. Que agora, estava perfurado no meio. Sua carne exposta, seu sangue escorrendo... Ela já havia encontrado seu fim quando Itachi atirara uma bola de energia maciça contra seu corpo. Mas mesmo assim, porque ele ainda sentia que ela poderia voltar a viver ? Sabia mais do que tudo o que acontecia quando o coração de um humano parava de bater, mas mesmo assim, não queria acreditar.

O vestígio de energia ainda estava envolto a mão de Itachi. Brilhava e produzia um ruído metálico irritante.

- Eu sou um demônio ! – Suigetsu quase gritou, puxando o corpo sem vida de Karin para o encontro com o seu próprio. Não tinham bem algum, somente ela. E agora, a havia perdido, para todo o sempre. - ...Mas... Isso não significa que eu a machucaria...

Itachi esboçou um sorriso sádico.

- E eu um anjo. Mas isso não significa que eu não a machucaria.

Uma única lágrima foi derramada pelo demônio, ela rolou por seu rosto pálido, caindo no topo da cabeça de Karin, entre seus cabelos ruivos.

- ...Não tinha o direito de tira-la de mim...

- Deveria tê-la ensinado a não falar com estranhos, meu caro. Inacreditável como as aparências as vezes nos enganam, não é ? Mas é de fato uma pena que ela tenha morrido. Era uma mulher extremamente atraente, não acha ?

Ele sentiu vontade de atacar aquele byakuya outra vez, destruir sua alma, pelo simples prazer da vingança. Mas não conseguiu abandonar o corpo de Karin.

- Maldito !

Itachi deixou escapar um sorriso delicioso.

- Sabe, boa sorte para explicar toda essa bagunça para os policiais. – Disse o moreno, rodando o dedo indicador. – Adoraria ficar para ver a sua atuação, mas tenho outros demônios a visitar.

- Não ! Nós não acabamos a conversa ainda ! Não deixarei que você vá embora, seu animal !

- Claro, Suigetsu... Mas isso terá de esperar.

Itachi maleou a cabeça.

- Te vejo no inferno.

O corpo de Itachi perdera a luz que antes Suigetsu podia ver. Ele caiu com força contra o chão. Era um humano comum que estava no controle agora, o anjo com face de demônio havia desaparecido, e o demônio com intenções angelicais e sinceras fora deixado para trás; Com um corpo sem vida nas mãos e uma índole de remorso crescendo dentro de si.

_"E assim ele vem, sorrateiramente, destruindo tudo aquilo que nós poderíamos nos manter apoiados."_

**Fim.**


End file.
